


I'm A Bit Tied Up

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Clexa, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis Lexa, Guilt, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, bellarke relationship, smol story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clarke decides to finally give in to one of her boyfriend's fantasies but things don't quite work out as planned.Also:Snippets of Clexa life.





	1. Wrong Gift Recipient

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go :p  
> Enjoy!  
> Happy Birthday to me!! :D lol
> 
> Please Note:  
> This is 100% fiction.  
> I absolutely do not condone rape or anything like it.  
> Please do not think that anything noncon/ dubcon/ abuse/ etc. is okay to do in real life.

Clarke takes a deep breath, trying to calm her heart some. She's never done this before but she's willing to try. 

She trusts Bellamy. 

The blonde has known the older boy since they were young but they never really interacted since she was best friends with his little sister and he was too cool to hang out with them. 

It wasn't until the end of high school they became friends and at the end of college they started dating. 

Two years later, and Clarke is willing to try something different. Who knows, maybe she'll like his fantasy just as much. 

Clarke slips the last of her clothes off and checks the clock before climbing onto the bed. Bellamy should be home in under 15 minutes. 

"I'm ready!" Clarke calls. 

Maya comes into the room red-faced and head lowered. 

"Thanks for doing this, Maya. I definitely couldn't ask Octavia or Raven." 

"Um, it's fine," she squeaks. Maya moves to the head of the bed to secure Clarke's wrists together in leather cuffs to the headboard. Then she gets the blindfold and after a nod from the blonde, puts that on her as well. 

She then moves to the end of the bed and ties Clarke's already spread legs to each respective corner. 

"Ok," she says quietly. 

"Thanks again, Maya. I owe you one." 

Maya just nods not realizing the blonde can't see her. 

"I'll just, um, go. And, um, lock the, uh, door." 

"Yep, thanks!" 

The shy girl quickly makes her way out, making sure to lock both locks, and then check and recheck that they're secure before scurrying off. 

 

Clarke lays on the bed, feeling extremely exposed but continues breathing exercises to try and keep calm. She does have to admit though, there is a thrill running through her. Anticipation bubbling in her at the thought of surprising her boyfriend and giving over all control for the first time. 

The front door opens and Clarke tenses, excitement blazing through her being. 

There are noises and shuffling and then the footsteps near her. 

The bedroom door opens. 

 

Lexa's eyebrows shoot up and her jaw drops at the gorgeous blonde spread out on her bed for the taking. 

The brunette freezes, unable to keep her eyes from raking over the sexy woman tied to her bed and she – unsurprisingly – feels herself harden. 

She snaps herself out of her perving out, moving forward to cover the blonde with a sheet before removing the blindfold. 

The blonde blinks at the sudden light and her confusion shifts to surprise then horror then embarrassment and back to horror. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"So then, I guess you're not here because of my sister," Lexa sighs. She really thought her sister might have set this up for her. "And I could ask you the same thing, tied up on my bed." 

Clarke looks at her in realization before blushing harshly. 

"You're Bellamy's new roommate." 

"That would be me. I'm Lexa. I guess you're the girlfriend he mentioned?" 

"Yep... Clarke..." 

"Well, I'm not sorry to say you picked the wrong room." Clarke glares at her. "And, he's out with friends for the evening. He said he texted you just before his phone died. 

Clarke groans at the stupidity of not checking her phone when he got off, as well as at least  _hinting_  she would be there with a surprise. 

The blonde sighs, turning to the other woman to ask her to untie her but the words die in her throat when she gazes into dark eyes. 

"You know," she purrs, a long finger trailing down her right arm. "It  _would_  be  _such_  a waste to let your gift go to waste." 

"W-what?" Clarke stutters, her brain not working properly. The woman is beyond attracted but that doesn't mean she'll sleep with her. She has a boyfriend for god's sake! 

Lexa leans down to nibble on Clarke's ear, fingers barely touching the skin on her neck. 

Clarke shivers, muddled mind trying to remember why shouldn't let this woman have her way with her. 

 _Bellamy_ _!_  

Lexa's mouth is sucking on her neck making her squirm. She wishes her legs were free so she could at least rub them together. 

"I have a boyfriend." 

"Mhm." 

Lexa slowly drags the sheet down to expose almost half of Clarke's voluptuous breasts. 

"I'm not doing anything with you." 

"Well, I don't think you can do much tied to my bed like this." 

Clarke should feel afraid but she doesn't and that shocks her more than anything. 

"I'm being serious," Clarke gasps as Lexa trails kisses lower and lower before moving the sheet and sucking a nipple into her mouth. 

All thoughts of anyone and anything else leave Clarke's mind, only able to focus on the woman with her amazing lips and talented tongue lashing over her. 

Clarke whines, pulling at her binds when Lexa stands suddenly but it turns into a moan when the brunette begins undressing. 

It's then that she notices Lexa has a straining package in her briefs. 

Clarke giggles, gaze fixed hungrily on Lexa's groin. "Spiderman briefs? Seriously?" 

"What? Having spider powers would be awesome," Lexa grins, unabashed. 

Clarke bites her lip, her retort dying in her throat when Lexa drops her underwear, her length slapping against her abs. 

To Clarke, the brunette is more on the average side length wize but, _fuck_ , the girth of it... 

Lexa removes the sheet from Clarke's body and groans. She climbs on the bed, straddling the blonde before leaning down for a kiss that they both moan into. 

"Lexa!" Clarke gasps, hips bucking as the brunette runs her dick through Clarke's dripping folds. 

"Fuck, you're so wet, Clarke," Lexa groans. "Gods, I was going to tease you but I can't wait." 

Lexa lines up. 

"W...ugh...Bellamy-... I- I have a boyfriend." 

"I don't care." Lexa growls, pushing forward until the tip of Lexa's head pops in. 

Both women groan.

"God, wait, Lexa, wait, I can't."

"Yes. You can," the brunette breathes hotly in her ear.

"We shouldn't.  _I_ shouldn't..."

"But we will."

 

Clarke bites her lip.

Lexa sits back on her heels and pushes her hips, watching as her member slowly disappears into Clarke's waiting hole. 

"Oh, oh my god, oh god, Lexa," Clarke pants, legs twitching as she tries to open up more. 

About halfway in, Lexa pulls out and pushes back in, eyes fixated on the way Clarke's breasts bounce as her chest moves with staggering pants. She watches as her face screws up in pleasure. 

Lexa manages to slide all the way in and closes her eyes, reveling at the feeling of hot wet walls pulsing around her. 

"Clarke," she says, strangled. "Gods, you're so tight, so wet." 

Clarke only moans. 

Lexa watches Clarke's face as she pulls out a few inches and snaps her hips, slamming back inside. 

Clarke's jaw drops and gives a sexy throaty moan. 

The brunette holds Clarke's hips and speeds up her thrusts, hammering the blonde's eager pussy. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh god yes!!" 

Clarke gives herself over completely to the green-eyed stranger, unable to do anything but take everything she has to give. 

Her moans become strangled when Lexa sneaks a hand in-between them to rub two fingers on her clit. 

"Clarke," Lexa moans in her ear, one hand working the blonde's clit, the other enjoying bouncing breasts even as it spills out of her hand. "You feel so good around me, Clarke," she pants in her ear. 

The blonde moans, knowing she wasn't going to last long if Lexa keeps panting her name like that in her ear, all low and sensual and sexy and pronouncing it in a way she's never heard before. 

"Fuck, Clarke." She buries her face in Clarke's neck, screwing her eyes closed to attempt at keeping control. "Clarke," she whines. "I'm not gonna last." 

"Untie my hands," Clarke demands, though it comes out more like a breathy whimper. 

Lexa doesn't even slow her hips as she unhooks the cuffs around Clarke's wrists who immediately rakes fingernails down Lexa's sexy abs, while the other tangles in unruly brown curls and brings her in for a slightly sloppy kiss. 

"Clarke," Lexa warns in-between kisses, feeling her balls tighten within wildly fluttering walls. 

"Me too," Clarke whimpers, panting into her mouth. 

Lexa's dick swells as her hips lose its rhythm and she cums with a shout, spurting into Clarke. 

Clarke follows right after, lids fluttering as she locks eyes with Lexa and brings her in for a kiss. Her walls clench down harshly around Lexa's dick, milking it as pleasure explodes from her core and spreads through her entire body. 

Clarke rides her high, pulsing with aftershocks but when Lexa rubs her clit  _just right_  she's launched into another orgasm. 

After a few minutes, they both come down and Lexa slumps on the blonde's twitching body. 

"Holy shit," Lexa says after a few moments. 

"Yeah," Clarke chuckles breathily. 

Lexa lifts herself onto her elbows, brushing away sweaty hair from Clarke's forehead. 

She gazes into her eyes, "You're beautiful." 

Clarke blushes and Lexa leans down to kiss her. It quickly heats up and Clarke glances at the clock. 

"We have plenty of time," she tells the brunette. 

Lexa smirks, her dick reawakening. 

"Come here," Lexa holds out her hand and helps Clarke onto her knees. "Grab the footboard." 

Clarke groans at the command, doing as told. 

Both groan as Lexa slips back inside. 

By the time Bellamy gets home to his new apartment, Clarke and Lexa have already showered but ended up back in the brunette's bed. 

Clarke has to bite a pillow to keep her boyfriend from hearing her moans as his roommate eats her out before fucking her from behind again. 

When Clarke finally collapses with shaky legs into her own bed pleasantly tired and sore in all the right places, she smiles happily. 

It isn't until the morning that guilt hits her like a freight train and she knows she can never do that to Bellamy again. 

She just hopes he'd be able to find it in his heart to forgive her. 


	2. It's Been So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter but I didn't want to add more to it :p
> 
> ;)
> 
> No proofreading! Sorry for the mistakes! Enjoy!

"Oh fuck, Lexa," Clarke moans, riding the brunette. 

Green eyes are glued to the blonde's breasts bouncing deliciously in her face. 

Lexa is leaned back against the pillows and headboard, trying to keep relaxed and just enjoy the show for a moment. 

"Ohh, my god," Clarke groans, rolling her hips in circles. 

"Shit, Clarke," Lexa has to bite her lip to keep from flipping her over and taking what she wants. 

"Lexa. Touch me," Clarke demands, breathily. 

The brunette's hands are immediately on Clarke's breasts, kneading the glorious bouncing globes. She pinches pink nipples, working them to higher peaks before Lexa's mouth latches onto one of them. 

Clarke groans, slamming her body down on Lexa's throbbing dick and arching her back as she leans over, pushing her chest further into Lexa's eager mouth. 

A tongue swirls around her nipple as Clarke tangles a hand in brown locks, followed by a brush of teeth and Clarke knows she won't last long if Lexa keeps this up. 

Lexa's free hand runs down over her ribs, brushing against her stomach before traveling over the curve of her hips and finally coming to rest on Clarke's beautiful, clenched ass. 

Lexa lets go of Clarke's nipple right as the blonde lets out a sharp cry at Lexa's head hitting her  _just right_. 

Before she can start on the other straining peak, Clarke tilts Lexa's chin up, bringing their lips together for a sloppy kiss as she pants into her mouth. 

The exertion of riding Lexa is causing a burning in her thighs but the burn between her legs is much more important to chase. 

"Fuck!!!" Clarke yelps twitching when there's suddenly a thumb massaging her clit. The blonde jerks so hard Lexa's dick slips out of her. 

"Lexa," she sobs, her pussy clenching depressingly around nothing. 

"Fuck, I've got you, baby," Lexa assures her with clenched teeth. 

The brunette angles Clarke's hips just right and slams her down, with a growl. 

Clarke screams and Lexa almost flips them over to fuck the blonde like an animal. 

Clarke always brings out the most primal side of Lexa. 

Whether it's wanting to bash in someone's face for touching her or fucking her until she can't stand after flirting with a random person to make her jealous. 

She drives Lexa  _crazy_. 

Clarke pushes her breasts together and shoves them in Lexa's face who opens her mouth wide, sucking on as much as she can. 

The blonde's walls quiver and clench around Lexa when both nipples are taken into her mouth. 

"Lexa," Clarke moans. "Fuck, I'm- I'm close." 

"Me too," Lexa says, abandoning Clarke's breasts in favor of kissing her. 

Lexa takes hold of Clarke's hips, gripping them tightly and forcing Clarke down  _hard_  on her cock. 

"Fuck, Lexa," Clarke chokes. 

Moans and wet slaps fill the room as they get their rhythm back. 

The blonde's movements become sloppy as her walls start tightening around Lexa's throbbing dick in preparation. 

"Lexa," she whimpers into the brunette's mouth. "Lexa." 

"I know," Lexa tells her, voice tight. 

Clarke's tangle in Lexa's hair bringing her back for another kiss as she feels her peak near. 

"Lexa," She gasps. 

The moans get stuck in Clarke's throat as she takes short gasps. 

"L- _Lexa!!!!_ " Clarke wails, body jerking on top of the brunette's as her walls contract fully and her orgasm slams into her, washing through her entire being like a wave turning sand to mush. 

"Clarke!" Lexa holds her tighter, pressing Clarke down even more, trying to fit as much of her dick as she can into Clarke's wet, milking walls. 

Her dick twitches and Lexa grunts, spurting her seed up and into Clarke's welcoming walls. 

Clarke's hand kneads Lexa's smaller breast, playing with the hard pebble as they grind into each other to continue their high. 

When their orgasms taper off, Lexa's makes Clarke continue kissing her, even as harsh aftershocks shake her. 

"Fuck," Clarke groans, slumping against Lexa's sweaty, athletic body. 

The brunette chuckles, catching her eyes and smiling at her. "Happy 1 year." 

Clarke brings their kiss swollen lips together, sighing happily into it. 

"Happy 1 year, baby." 

They kiss languidly for a few moments before a phone chiming draws their attention. 

Clarke grabs her phone. "Ugh, we need to hurry up or we'll be late." 

"It's just a house party," Lexa reminds her. "Well, apartment party." 

Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa chuckles. 

Lexa bites the blonde's neck causing her to groan and tilt her head, giving the brunette more access. 

"We can't really be late." 

"Mmm, nice try, yes we can." 

Clarke lifts herself, letting out a small whimper as Lexa's soft dick slides out. 

Both bite their bottom lip seeing their combined release gush out afterwards as well. 

Clarke crawls off the bed, wet thighs rubbing together. 

The blonde walks to the bathroom, swaying her hips teasingly. 

"Though," she says, mischievously at the bathroom door. She turns around, smirking at Lexa as she watches green eyes make their way from her ass to her breasts and finally her own eyes. "I guess we  _could_  save time and water..." 

Lexa's up and running, picking up a laughing Clarke and putting her over her shoulder. 

She sets the blonde down in the shower, pressing her against the tiled wall and trapping her with her own body. Clarke gasps at the cold wall and Lexa's hard dick rubbing against her thigh. Right as the goes to kiss her, Lexa pulls away and starts the shower. 

Clarke scowls at her but before she can do or say anything, Lexa's spinning her around and bending her over. The brunette sinks inside as soon as Clarke is bent and sets a fast pace, fucking her hard. 

 

 

Lexa knocks on the door and they wait. 

Monty opens the door. "Hey, guys! Come on in!" 

"Hey Monty," they greet, walking in. There are only about 30 people there, playing beer pong in the kitchen or dancing/ chatting in the living room. 

"Jasper! Don't do that!" Monty calls scurrying off before any kind of conversation can begin. 

Clarke spots the curly haired boy and gives Lexa a sad smile. 

Lexa nods at her. 

The blonde squeezes her hand before releasing it and walking off. 

Bellamy turns and smiles at her. "Hey, babe," he says, kissing her cheek and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

"Hey, Bell," she says. "Hey guys," she greets the rest of the group. 

It's hard to pay attention when all she can feel is Bellamy's heavy arm around her shoulders and her pussy sore from Lexa's dick plowing her. All she can think is how guilty she always feels for cheating on Bellamy and for not fully committing to Lexa by breaking up with Bellamy. But how can she break his heart like that? 

Clarke sighs into the cup of moonshine Raven made sure she had. 

All she can want is Lexa's arm around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	3. Bits And Pieces - NOT Chronological

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello time jumps  
> Good luck figuring out when things happen because it's not in order hahaha >:D lol

Lexa laughs, bumping shoulders with Luna. 

The gang is out at their favorite bar, hanging out, drinking a few beers, and playing some pool or darts. 

Luna challenged Raven to darts after hearing her boasting about being undefeatable and the new girl creamed her to Lexa's and Anya's amusement. 

Anya's spent the past hour trying to get Raven to stop sulking. 

Lexa however, caught the attention of Luna and they've been chatting since she came over. 

Tanned skin, long legs, athletic body, dark brown hair, a charming smile. She could be a model. 

Apparently, she  _is_  a model. 

It's not surprising. She looks like the queen of the Amazons. 

She also apparently has taken an interest in Lexa. 

Smiling at her. 

Flirting with her. 

Leaning closer than necessary to say something in her ear. 

Fluttering her eyes and biting her lip. 

Touching Lexa's arm or back or shoulder whenever she gets the chance. 

Clarke wants to smack the flirty grin right off her stupid fucking face. 

 

 

Bellamy looks down at the diamond ring, blindly handing the jeweler his card for the down payment as well as the first few payments. He's been saving up since he moved into the two-bedroom 11 months ago. 

"She's going to love it," he says to no one, smiling at the ring. 

 

[Clarke's ring](https://www.zales.com/78-ct-tw-diamond-split-shank-engagement-ring-14k-white-gold/p/V-19958593?cid=PLA-goo-shop_p1_rings_engagement&gclid=CjwKCAiAtorUBRBnEiwAfcp_Y5spsBZrOIpEoFle4RyxzjPn50C98R3gPKyS1Uq1c_yIWEovctiSUxoChjAQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds%C2%A0)

 

 

"You seem to be getting pretty close with Luna," Clarke says as nonchalantly as she can as she sketches on Lexa's couch. 

The brunette looks up from her book, smirk easily falling into place. 

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." 

"Hmm." There's a pause. "She's pretty too." 

"Yeah, she is." 

Clarke slumps into the cushions, sulking as she draws random images. 

The book slips from her hands but blue eyes stay lowered as Lexa puts the notebook on the coffee table. 

"Look at me Clarke." 

"Come on." 

"Clarke." 

Lexa gently lifts Clarke's chin. 

"I don't want to lose you, Lexa," Clarke says hoarsely, tears welling up. 

"You're not," Lexa assures her softly. 

"Maybe not today but I will," Clarke cries. "I know I've been shitty. As a girlfriend and a friend and just a shitty person." 

"Clarke-" 

"No, Lexa. I have been. And I know it. Since the first time we slept together I've been horrible. I don't want to hurt Bell. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to hurt you either." 

Lexa sighs. "But holding on to both of us is just hurting not just me and Bellamy but you too." 

"I know, I know," Clarke sobs. "I know, I do. I should have never slept you." 

Lexa pulls back but Clarke surges forward and stares into hurt green eyes. 

"I regret what we did. What we've been doing. I should have never started cheating on Bellamy but I don't regret being with you." 

Clarke shakes her head, letting out a wet laugh, "That doesn't make sense. 'I regret being with you but I don't regret being with you.'" 

"I understand what you mean, Clarke. Trust me." 

Clarke sniffles. "Time just went by so fast. One second, I'm making a huge mistake that would kill Bell. And then it's a month later and then 3 and then a year. And it's so easy to tell yourself that you're not ready to break his heart. That you just need a little bit more time. And then one time turns into a full-blown affair for like a year. And the guilt just eats away at you but then you think 'Good! You deserve more than just to feel a little bit of guilt for all the shit you've done.' And it's so crazy. When you think about it it's like 'A year? Really, Clarke? That's  _so_  long. How could you let this happen? But then when it's happening you tell yourself. Tomorrow. I just need a little bit of time." 

Lexa keeps quiet and just lets Clarke rant. 

"But then tomorrow comes and you chicken out and realize what a coward you are. 'Next week. Next week for sure.' But next week comes and although you've had all week to prepare you still can't do it. And the you start making excuses. 'Well I can't this day because it's his birthday.' 'I can't that day because he's so excited to try that restaurant.' 'I can't then because he's going on a trip and I can't ruin that for him.' And then." She scoffs. "Then you just start ignoring it. You pretend it's not happening. You pretend that you're living two different lives in different realities. You pretend your chest doesn't feel like  _lead_  every time you look at the person you're supposed to love but instead you're hurting more and more every day you keep your mouth shut." 

Clarke looks down, thinking. She lets out a small scoff. 

"You never realize how much harder it is to open your mouth and say something rather than keep it shut and just go along with whatever someone else wants," she says quietly. 

Lexa holds open her arms and Clarke lets herself fall into them, burying her face in Lexa's neck. 

"We'll figure it out," Lexa tells her, kissing her temple. 

Clarke sighs. "I don't deserve you," she mumbles. 

"I know right?" 

Clarke smacks her, shaking with Lexa's laughter. "Asshole." 

 

 

"Lexa please! I'm sorry!" 

"You're always sorry Clarke! We've been going out for 7 months! There's only one thing we ever fight about and our biggest problem is that you're still with someone else!" 

"I know! I'm sorry! I just- I just need a little more time!" 

"I've given you time Clarke. I've given you 7 months of patience. 7 months of being a dirty secret and sneaking around and being the kind of person I used to despise." 

"I know, I know." 

"When, Clarke? When are you going to break up with him? You can't have both of us." 

"I know, I just..." 

"Are you in love with him? Is that why you can't let go?" 

"No, Lexa, you know it's not like that." 

"Then what? I keep waiting and hoping and believing and you never change anything. I know you're scared to hurt Bellamy but I think cheating on him for 7 months instead of breaking up with him isn't any better." 

"Wow, Lexa. That's really nice." 

"Oh stop it! God dammit, Clarke I love you! I love you and I've been waiting for you because I can't keep away from you but I can't keep this up! It's killing me too! You're so wrapped up with not hurting Bellamy by breaking up with him it's like you forget that cheating on him is hurting him! That it's hurting me! That it's hurting  _you!"_  Lexa sighs, running a shaking hand through her hair. 

"Maybe, until you figure things out with Bellamy we shouldn't see each other anymore." 

Clarke feels like she's been shot into space. The air is ripped from her lungs, her heart stops, and she feels cold. 

"N- no, no Lexa please," Clarke begs desperately, gripping her hands for dear life. 

"Just a break Clarke," the brunette says, voice quivering. "This isn't working and it isn't right." 

Hurt green eyes gaze into frenzied blue. 

"I love you, Clarke. And I want to be with you." Lexa tells her honestly. "And I'm willing to wait if I have to. But it's so hard. I can't keep away from you and I can't stand seeing you with someone else." 

"I know, I know. Lexa I'm so sorry. Please. Lexa, I love you. I need you. Please don't leave me." 

"Clarke," she waits until the blonde calms slightly and she has her attention. "Clarke, maybe it's better we spend some time apart." 

"No." Clarke says stubbornly. But there's an anguish lacing her voice that Lexa can't ignore. 

Lexa sighs. "Clarke." 

Clarke pulls Lexa in, "I'm so sorry I've hurt you. I'm so, so sorry." 

Lexa buries her head in Clarke's shoulder, her tears dampening the blonde's shirt. 

And just like Clarke doesn't have the strength to break Bellamy's heart, Lexa doesn't have the strength to break Clarke's. 

 

 

Clarke wrings her hands together, trying to keep them from shaking. She swallows again, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and the bile from coming up. 

"Clarke! Hey!" Bellamy grins, surprised. 

"Hey." 

He opens the door some more, allowing Clarke to come in. 

"I didn't know you were coming today. Though you caught me at a good time, Jackson had to cancel our plans." 

Jackson is Bellamy's new roommate since Lexa moved out 4 months ago – a month before the apartment party – under the pretense of being financially stable enough to get a one bedroom like she had originally wanted. 

"How about a date?" Bellamy asks, thinking about the small box in his underwear drawer. He definitely won't propose on such short notice but he can romance her before then. 

"Um, actually, can we talk?" 

Bellamy pauses, looking at her more closely. 

"Sure," he says. "Is everything alright?" He asks cautiously. 

Clarke wants to say no. Something. She also wants to say yes though. 

The words get trapped in her throat. 

Bellamy takes Clarke's hands in his own, looking into her blue shiny eyes. 

"Clarke, whatever it is, you can tell me." 

Clarke bites her lip, her heart breaking and her chest aching at the knowledge she was going to hurt someone so close to her. 

"I'm here for you, you know that, right?" 

Clarke pulls away and turns, taking a few steps away. 

"Clarke?" Bellamy asks, confused and concerned. 

The blonde takes a deep breath and turns to face her boyfriend. 

"I think we should break up." 

"...W-… What?" He laughs slightly, incredulously. 

"I-... I want to break up." 

"What?? Why?" Bellamy takes a step towards her. "If this is some kinda joke that Raven put you up to it's not funny Clarke." 

She shakes her head. 

"I'm serious, Bell. I want to break up." 

"Why?" He sounds so pained Clarke can barely stand to look at him. But after everything she's done, she's not allowed to shy away from this too. 

"I'm not... in love with you, Bell. I don't see a future together and I can't keep stringing you along." 

"You don't. Love me?" Bellamy stumbles back like he's been slapped. 

"I'm sorry, Bellamy! I never wanted to hurt you!" 

Bellamy shakes his head. He turns away and walks a few paces before he begins pacing. 

After only a minute or so he turns back to her determined. 

"No, we can work on this, Clarke. We've been together for  _3 years_. I know you feel something for me," he says as his determination turns into desperation. 

"I do love you, Bell. Just. I'm not  _in love_ with you." 

"What does that even mean?!? It's still love isn't it!!" 

"No. It's not. You don't feel the same love towards Octavia as you do your friends as you do to me." 

"Clarke please. Whatever it is we can fix it!" He pleads as his heart breaks. "I can be better I swear! I'll try harder! We can work on our relationship, please! Clarke, I love you." 

"I'm sorry, Bellamy," Clarke cries, unable to hold the tears in any longer. "I wish I could give you what you want but I can't. I'm so sorry. I hope on day you can forgive me." 

The blonde turns and quickly leaves. 

"Clarke! Wait! Please Clarke, I love you!!" Bellamy cries in anguish. 

Clarke shuts the door, tears pouring down her cheeks as she listens to Bellamy's heart shatter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put in just a little bit of love interest for Lexa as requested though it was shorter/longer than a few ideas I had haha  
> It also ended up leading to another topic I was going to do 
> 
> Hopefully Clarke's little (long ass) rant thing kinda explains a little bit better about how Clarke feels and why she continued to be with Bellamy while still staying with him.  
> I know it's wrong, she knows it's wrong, you know it's wrong. But shit happens and sometimes good people do really shitty things. Sometimes they're scared, sometimes they're cowardly, sometimes they hurt people more by trying not to hurt them (which is a huge thing for Clarke in fanfics haha aww poor self-sacrificing Clarke :( especially when most don't deserve it *sigh*).  
> Also, a year is a really long time but as she said at the same time it's easy for it to go by super quick 
> 
> Oh my gosh if I was reading this I'd be so pissed haha I'd be like leave Clarke Lexa you beautiful idiot lol 
> 
> I know nothing about fashion or looking nice stuff or anything so the ring might be better or worse than what Bellamy should've given her (like 'bellamy should've been stupid and gotten a ring shoud wouldve hated cause we hate him and hes an idiot' lol is what i imagine someone saying lol) so yeah


	4. Moving On

"Bell?" Octavia calls, cautiously opening the front door and peering in.

She had been on a date with her boyfriend, Lincoln – Lexa's brother – when she got a call from Clarke. The blonde was a mess but she was just able to make out that the blonde had broken up with her brother.

"Bellamy?" She walks into the apartment looking around as she shuts the door but doesn't see anyone so she heads to her brother's bedroom.

"Bell?" She calls softly, inching the door open.

Her brother is sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. There are beer cans all over the floor – he must've gone through their entire supply – and two bottles of hard liquor on his bed. Luckily, she knew that both were already less than half full as Bellamy kept complaining about it even though he was too lazy to get more.

For the first time, she's glad her brother can be so lazy.

"Bell," Octavia says, her heart hurting at the sniffles coming from the man who was always so strong.

"She left me, O," he practically whimpers, looking up at her with bloodshot eyes. Tears and a bit of snot are running down his face making him look a right mess.

"Oh, Bell. I'm so sorry," she tells him, sitting next to him and hugging his side.

"I don't understand why, O. We were so happy," he lets out a breath. "Or at least I thought we were."

"What happened?"

The older Blake takes a few moments to sort his thoughts before answering.

"She said she's not in love with me." He lets out a bitter laugh. "She  _loves_  me but she's not  _in love_  with me," he sneers.

"Shit, Bell."

"We could've worked on it!" He says standing. "We've worked for 3 years!"

"Bell, you know there are just some things you just can't fix," Octavia reminds him. "This is one of those."

He's quiet.

"Wouldn't you have rather she end it rather than just keep trying and have you think she's more invested in your relationship than she really is."

Bellamy lets out a bitter laugh, striding over to his dresser and ripping it open. Octavia looks on from the bed worriedly, but also a bit curious as he rummages around the drawer.

"Not that I don't love watching you play with your underwear, but what are you doing?"

He pauses to glare at her before turning back and finding what he was looking for.

Bellamy tosses something at his younger sister who catches it from natural reflexes, peering at it curiously for no more than a second before realizing what's most likely in her hand.

Her stomach sinks as dread fills it and she chances a glance at her brother who's glaring out the small window.

Biting her lip, she opens the small black box and finds an engagement ring peering back at her.

Gasping, she snaps it shut and looks up.

"Shit, Bellamy..."

"So I guess I had to learn she wasn't as invested as me the hard way," he spits.

Octavia doesn't let his tone get to her, knowing his hurt is just manifesting as anger and it's not directed at her.

"Does Clarke..."

"No. She came over and broke up with me before I had the chance."

Octavia sets the ring box next to her on the bed and stands, making her way over to her older brother and hugging him.

He's tense and shaking but then slumps against her and cries.

"I love her, O."

"I know, Bell. I know."

Lincoln chuckles, setting down his girlfriend's drink in front of her and sliding an arm around her waist, smiling when she unconsciously leans into him.

"Still glaring, I see," he comments.

"I'm telling you they're different." Lincoln follows her gaze, looking at his younger sister dancing with her best friend.

"Babe, they're dancing the way they always have. Honestly, Clarke dances dirtier with Raven."

Octavia's glare moves to him for a moment before settling back on the laughing pair on the dance floor.

"It's different, I'm telling you. They've been more affectionate and handsy and flirting more."

"O," Lincoln says softly. Well, as softly as he can with the club music so deafening. He waits until her fiery eyes are on him before continuing. "Even if they are starting to see each other as more than friends, it's been almost 5 months."

"Yeah, tell that to Bellamy's broken heart," she says angrily.

Deep down, she's not really mad at Clarke. Well she is, but it's her duty as Bellamy's sister to be mad at the person who broke his heart even if she's friends with her.

"Bellamy loves Clarke. Even if it hurts right now, I'm sure he would want her to be happy," Lincoln says sagely, ever the peacekeeper – a role he fell into when he was younger when his sisters would constantly fight.

He found it amusing though because as competitive as they were – are – and as much as they would fight – fist fights over eating the last hot packet? a common occurrence in their household – they were as close as they still are now.

Octavia sighs, "Yeah, I know. You're right."

The small brunette is just glad that she hasn't lost her friendship with Clarke over her protectiveness. Although there was some tension when Clarke first broke up with Bellamy, Lincoln helped keep her from lashing out at the blonde. She knew it wouldn't have been fair to either Clarke or Bellamy for the blonde to stay with him if her feelings weren't there.

"Maybe we should wait. I don't think we need to do this right now. It hasn't been long enough and-"

"Clarke, breathe," Lexa interrupts her, turning away from the elevator doors. She pulls the blonde closer with the hand she is holding. "It's been 5 and a half months since you broke up with Bellamy. You're allowed to move on."

"But what if they realize we were together before that or-"

Lexa cuts off her nervous ramblings with a kiss.

"They won't know unless we tell them."

"Maybe we should."

"That's you're guilt speaking, love. We decided to keep it to ourselves."

"But how is that fair??"

"It's not," she reminds her gently, not surprised they're having this conversation again. "We fucked up big time but telling people would just cause more hurt. There's no point in telling Bellamy, you're already broken up with him. Telling anyone else would damage our friendships with them."

"It's so wrong."

"I know. We shouldn't have started cheating and it's unfair that we're not taking responsibilities of the consequences but there's been enough hurt. There's no good reason to split our entire friend group and make anyone else suffer because of our mistakes. I think we've suffered enough too."

"But if it was you getting cheated on, you'd want to know."

"Yeah. But ignorance is bliss, Clarke. Why give them more pain to ease our own conscience? Our cheating is in the past and although it's still pretty fresh, there's no good reason to try and dig it all up now."

"I know, I know. Yeah. You're right. We decided this. It's just hard."

"I know, baby," Lexa says, kissing her forehead. "It's gonna be okay."

Clarke nods against the warm lips on her forehead, eyes closed as she draws strength and comfort from her girlfriend.

The elevator dings and Lexa steps back but keeps their hands together.

"Ready?"

Clarke looks into sincere green eyes.

She takes a deep breath to calm the rest of her nerves and nods.

They step off the elevator and walk down the hallway, pausing in front of the door.

"What if he's here?" Clarke asks, fidgeting with Lexa's fingers.

"Then we'll be respectful but he's going to have to see you and us at some point."

Clarke bites her lip, shifting on her feet a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah, okay."

Lexa knocks and it's Octavia who answers, looking down at their clasped hands and narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Hey, guys, come on in."

They barely make it through the door before Raven shoves past them, dragging Anya behind her.

"NOT LAST!!"

"Oh my god, Raven!"

"Shit you scared me."

"Jesus, Ray, seriously?"

Raven just shrugs, giving her girlfriend before trotting off to the kitchen for a drink looking smug even though she was the last to arrive.

The eldest Woods sighs, shaking her head.

"I don't know how you do it, An," Lexa says, smirking. "But I guess it makes sense. Crazy attracts crazy."

"You would know, baby coon."

Lexa rolls her eyes at the nickname.

When she was around 8, Lexa had dressed up in 'war clothes' –  _"_ _It's_ _armor_ _Anya!" "It's an old bicycle tire,_ _you_ _hobbit!" "Don't call me that!" Lexa yelled before charging with a tiny war cry –_ and used a mix of mud and her mother's mascara she stole for war paint. Anya laughed her ass off, calling her a raccoon. Lexa, of course, took it as a challenge and charged her older sister who was still laughing too hard to fully defend herself. Even though Lexa was tiny for her age, she could usually hold her own. Sometimes.

"Trust me!"

Anya's head whips around at those words coming from her girlfriend's mouth.

She's next to the Latina in a heartbeat, taking the lighter, can of silly string, and wad of aluminum foil from her hands. "No."

"Wha-? Baaabe!!" She whines.

"I don't know what the hell you think you can do with this stuff but no," Anya tells her dragging her away.

Raven looks over her shoulder, nodding and putting her hand up to her ear and mouth 'call me' at Jasper.

"Spoilsport."

"Maybe I'll make it up to you tonight," Anya says into her ear.

Grinning, Raven prances over to the couch, flopping down next to a laughing Clarke.

"Hello, Raven," the blonde says, smiling.

"Anya took away my entertainment. Wow me."

"How should I do that?" Clarke asks, laughing.

"That's for you to know and me to find out."

Clarke laughs, leaning further into Lexa's side. The brunette's arm is around her shoulders and their fingers are intertwined with the hand hanging off her shoulder.

"How about," Octavia pipes up, grabbing their attention. "What's up with you two."

Clarke blushes, nerves bubbling up. Lexa squeezes her hand.

"Yeah," Raven agrees.

Most of the group's attention is on them and Clarke swallows, unable to make eye contact with any of them, especially Octavia.

"Um, well." Clarke clears her throat. "Lexa and I are dating."

"I knew it!" Raven yells, throwing her hand up in the air.

"Like you've been on a date or..." Octavia questions, eyeing them.

Lexa speaks up, taking the attention and pressure off of Clarke for the moment. "We've gone on a few dates and are girlfriends."

"Cool."

"Good job, Clarke!" Raven jokes.

"Dang, Clarke you couldn't have waited?" Jasper yells from the kitchen. "I was gonna make a move!"

"By the time you did we all would be in the ground!"

Everyone laughs and most of the tension disappears. The group's attention turns elsewhere except for the younger Blake.

"So you guys are really together?"

Clarke forces herself to make eye contact.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

She doesn't sound angry, more curious than anything if not a bit wary.

"We went on our first date about a month ago."

Which is kinda really only a partial lie. They went on plenty of dates while the blonde was still with Bellamy – it really wasn't just sex – but after they broke up, Clarke and Lexa decided to take a break. They remained as strictly friends until a month ago when they went on their first date as two single women.

"I'm not surprised," Raven says, butting in again. "You guys have been getting closer and more affectionate. It's easy to see you guys are falling for each other."

Clarke and Lexa blush.

"No one said anything about that," Clarke mumbles.

Raven scoffs but Monty pulls her away, just  _having_ toshow her something on his phone.

"Are you mad?" Clarke asks, looking worried.

"No," Octavia eventually sighs.

"Really?" Clarke questions, surprised.

"Of course, you're my best friend, Clarke."

"Oi!"

"You're  _one_  of my best friends," Octavia corrects, rolling her eyes.

"Better!" Raven calls from the kitchen, nodding.

Octavia shakes her head before looking back at her friends.

"It sucks that you broke up with Bell but I'm not mad about it. I hate that he's hurting but I can't fairly blame you for it."

Octavia thinks about the ring and wants to ask about it but doesn't. Telling her would just cause more hurt. She knows the blonde must feel guilty enough, she doesn't want to add to it. They may have only broken up fairly recently but she's going to keep the ring in the past rather than stir up feelings and drama.


	5. The Next Chapter - For Some

"He's not coming?" Clarke asks Octavia. 

"Nah, he wasn't really in the mood to come out." 

"I feel bad that never hangs out with the group anymore." 

Octavia doesn't let her finish. "We all knew it'd be weird and awkward if a couple in the group broke up but that doesn't mean one should be blamed for the other not coming around. If Monty and Miller broke up, we'd still want to see them both. It's his decision to stay away." 

"Still, I- Lexa and I could hang back sometimes so he doesn't have to deal with us before he's ready." 

"It's been 7 months since you guys broke up. It's not on you to try and go incognito anymore." 

"But it's my fault he's not hanging out with the rest of you." 

"Bell's a big boy. Him not coming around is on him." 

"I guess." 

"And I know," Octavia tells her. "Now go dance with your hot but  _so oblivious_ gf." 

Clarke turns and spots Lexa dancing with another woman, a polite smile on her lips. 

The blonde laughs and finishes her drink before moving to the dance floor. 

"Hey, baby," Clarke purrs, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck. 

"Hey," Lexa says happily, as oblivious as ever. Their bodies begin moving together in time with the music and the girl from before rolls her eyes, walking away. 

After the song ends, Clarke turns around, pressing her ass into Lexa's crotch and rubbing herself against the green-eyed woman. 

Lexa growls into the blonde's shoulder, gripping her hips as they move together and grinding her hardening length into Clarke's ass. 

The blonde turns her head and pulls Lexa in by the back of her neck for a sloppy kiss. 

After a few songs full of grinding and wandering hands and locked lips, Lexa has enough and grips Clarke's arm tightly, jerking her slightly to get her attention. 

"Get your ass to the bathroom," Lexa growls. 

"Why?" Clarke asks innocently, batting her eyes. 

"You know why. Rubbing on me like that, doing everything to get my dick hard." 

Clarke groans at the words growled into her ear. 

"Well now I'm gonna use that pussy to get myself off." 

"Fuck." Clarke mutters, knees weak. 

She turns and quickly heads to the bathroom, pulling a smirking Lexa with her. 

When they reach the bathroom, Lexa pushes her into the stall and locks it as she kisses Clarke. 

It's deep and sloppy but short as Lexa pulls away all too soon. 

Before Clarke can protest, Lexa's spinning her around and guiding her hands to grip the top of the stall. 

"Oh, god," Clarke whimpers softly. 

Lexa rolls up the blonde's short skirt and pulls her underwear halfway down her thighs. 

The brunette kneads her ass before delivering a sharp slap making Clarke yelp but push back into her. 

"Stay." Lexa commands her. 

Clarke nods, biting her lip when she hears the telltale sounds of a belt, a zipper and some shuffling. 

Lexa's hand is back on her hip and her mind goes blank when there's a hot head, nudging her entrance. 

Clarke doesn't even have time to beg before Lexa's slamming inside. 

" _Fuck!!!"_  Clarke screams. 

The brunette doesn't give her any time to adjust and just starts plowing the blonde's wet pussy. 

The stall shakes with the force of Lexa fucking her and Clarke's moans fill the bathroom, drowning out the muffled music from outside the bathroom door. 

"Lexa!! Oh fuck!!" 

"Shit, you feel so good Clarke!" 

"Yes! Oh god, Lexa!!" 

Lexa speeds up, her balls slapping Clarke's pussy with every thrust. 

The blonde, for her part, just let's Lexa fuck her, unable to aid the brunette not that she needs any help. Her legs shake from pleasure and had Lexa's hands not been keeping her in place to fuck her, she'd probably sink to the floor. 

Not that she'd mind. 

She could take the brunette in her mouth, letting her facefuck her to orgasm. 

Clarke groans, mouth dropping open when Lexa hits her  _just right._  Lexa's hand sneaks up her top, groping her breast and tweaking her nipple. 

"Fuck! Fuck!! Lexa! Oh fuck!!" 

The blonde's body starts tensing, walls fluttering wildly around Lexa's dick drilling her. 

Lexa's hand leaves her breast, traveling down her body and groping her as it goes until it settles between her legs. 

"Lexa!!!" Clarke wails, as Lexa's  _magical_  fingers find her clit, rubbing patterns. 

The blonde's body is shaking and Lexa has to hold her hip tighter to keep her upright. 

Lexa presses her body into Clarke's back, "Fuck, I knew you wanted this dick." 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!!" Clarke chants as Lexa fucks her silly. 

The blonde's mind is hazy, her body tingling and her pussy is fluttering like crazy before she starts to clench as her pleasure nears its peak. 

"Oh... Fuck... Lexa!!" Clarke chokes out, strained. Her forehead is resting on the stall wall, knuckles white as she grips it. 

"Fuck! Fuck!!" Clarke's voice raises an octave, dizzy on pleasure and lust. 

The blonde's entire body raises as white hot pleasure swells inside her. 

Her eyes roll and she reaches her peak. 

 _"Lexa!!!_ _"_  Clarke screams, clamping down harshly, cumming around Lexa's relentless dick. 

Her body jerks onto the dick plowing her, fireworks behind her eyelids as the hot pleasure tightly coiled in her abdomen explodes like an erupting volcano. 

"Clarke!!" 

And then Lexa's cumming as well, dick swelling and twitching, gushing out her release into Clarke's hot pussy. 

Lexa pumps her hips, helping Clarke ride out her orgasm as well as emptying herself in the blonde completely, making sure all of her hot seed finds Clarke's slick heat. 

The brunette pants into Clarke's neck, as she tries to recover, digits still rubbing the blonde's clit so she could finish the aftershocks. 

"Shit, shit..." Clarke raises again slightly, before shuddering, another small orgasm building. Lexa shuffles them a step forward to press Clarke's entire body against the stall. 

"Lexa," Clarke whimpers, shuddering as another orgasm takes hold of her. She contracts around the softening dick, rocking into Lexa's fingers as her legs shake. 

"Oh my," Clarke gasps. "Oh my god." 

Lexa giggles, kissing the back of her neck. 

After taking a moment, Lexa pulls up Clarke's panties and rolls down her skirt before placing herself back in her pants. 

"That was amazing," Lexa compliments, turning Clarke around and kissing her deeply but softly. 

"Yeah," Clarke breathes dreamily. 

"Come on, I'm sure our friends are wondering where we are." 

Clarke scoffs. "Doubt it," she comments as Lexa unlocks the stall door and takes her hand. 

Lexa laughs, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure they know exactly what we were up too." 

Raven smirks at them and wiggles her eyebrows at them as they approach their table. 

"Finished stankin' up the bathroom?" 

"Yep," Clarke replies easily. 

They all laugh. 


	6. Old and New

Clarke giggles, snuggling deeper into her smiling girlfriend.

"Ugh," Raven fake gags as she sets the round on drinks on the table.

"I agree with Raven, you guys are disgustingly cute," Octavia says.

"Yeah."

"A big blob of gay mush," Anya puts in smirking.

The others nod solemnly, making Clarke roll her eyes smiling as Lexa laughs.

"I thought after a month of living together you would start getting on each other's nerves but nope. 7 months together and I still get cavities being in the same room as you guys."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "We're not that bad."

The group is silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

" _Sure_ , Clarke!"

"Yeah, whatever you say!"

"That's if you can hear her with her face always buried in Lexa's shoulder."

Lexa chuckles. "They have a point, beautiful."

Clarke blushes but leans back and gives a mock gasp, lightly slapping the brunette's chest.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

Lexa laughs, holding out her arms. "I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me?"

The blonde immediately curls into Lexa and they both sigh happily.

" _Aaaawwww_ ," their friends mock, as Lexa tilts Clarke's chin, capturing her lips for a sweet kiss.

The blonde flips them off, motioning for their friends to shoo as their kiss deepens.

Bellamy finally arrives and makes his way to their usual table only to see his ex making out with her current. He scowls at them, considering just leaving rather than have Clarke throw her relationship in his face all night.

Octavia notices her brother still standing 7 meters away, scowling at the couple making out in the booth.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two!" She says, swatting at them. "Go dance or something before you get us kicked out."

They smirk at her but Clarke scoots out, straightening her dress as she stands. Lexa is out after her, eyes hungrily trailing over Clarke in her tight, body-hugging navy dress.

Octavia leans back in the booth as Bellamy stalks over and slumps into it as well, her eyes finding her boyfriend's where he's playing pool with Jasper and Monty.

All three are exceptionally horrible at it and she can see Echo – the Woods' cousin – and Miller standing around laughing at them. Anya and Raven would be to had they not been on the dancefloor, practically having sex.

Octavia's eyes flicker over to her brother and Lincoln smiles softly at her nodding. Her heart flutters. God she loves him.

Refocusing on Bellamy, she grabs her drink and sips it.

"Want a drink, Bell?"

Bellamy looks at the table and takes 2 shots – Raven's and Anya's but they were already on the dancefloor when the drinks came. He gets up and makes his way over to the bar, coming back with two beers.

Octavia raises an eyebrow. "Are one of those for me?"

He scowls at her, moving one further away from her and bringing the other to his lips and taking a swig, eyes on the dancefloor.

She sighs.

"Bell, I know you're hurt but you need to let this go," she tells him bluntly, ripping the band-aid off.

Bellamy glares at her. "I didn't realize there was a time limit on a broken heart."

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it. But you need to stop wallowing in self-pity. You barely come out with us and every time you do, all you do is glare at Clarke and Lexa."

"Well,  _excuse me_ , for hating to see my  _ex-girlfriend_ shove her new relationship in my face," Bellamy scoffs bitterly, finishing his first beer.

"This is what I'm talking about, Bell. She's your  _ex-_ girlfriend. She's allowed to move on. Like  _you_  should. And she's not shoving it in your face. They're just together and that's it. You're the one blowing things out of proportion."

Bellamy scoffs. "Thanks, O. Really feeling the love."

He chugs his beer and stands, mumbling, "Of course you'd side with her."

"I'm not siding with her, Bellamy," Octavia states, following to the exit. "I care about both of you but you're being unfair to Clarke, Lexa, and yourself. And trying to drag the rest of us into your make-believe battle with them."

Octavia steps in front of him, placing her hand on his arm. "You need to let go, Bell. It's nearly been a year. Now, you're only hurting yourself."

He pulls his arm away from her hand, shaking his head at her and stalking off.

Octavia sighs, watching him leave a moment before giving the bouncer a nod and strained smile and going back in the club.

"She's still staring."

Lexa looks over to the bar, to see the gorgeous red-head, her eyes fixed on their dancing figures.

"She is." Lexa kisses her neck. "You  _are_  pretty hot, you know."

Clarke hums, eyes shutting as she leans back into Lexa's front.

There's a lull in conversation until, "We could invite her over."

The blonde's lids fly open, blue eyes, whipping around to meet green orbs.

Lexa smiles softly at her.

"We don't have to but if you're curious..."

"Like a threesome?"

The brunette nods.

"You're into that?" Clarke questions, not sure how she'll feel about the answer.

"It's a different kind of sex. I like it but it wouldn't bother me never having it again."

Clarke looks into green eyes, seeing nothing but honesty. Blue eyes gaze back at the bar, lingering on the woman's body. Looking up she sees the woman smirking at her.

The blonde blushes and looks away.

Lexa chuckles.

"I can tell you're curious but we don't have to do anything. Even if you'd like to give it a try, it doesn't have to be tonight and it doesn't have to be with her," Lexa soothes, making sure to keep her tone far away from even a hint of teasing. Her stubborn girlfriend  _really_ doesn't back away from challenges.

Clarke's blush deepens, "I actually do. Kinda want to. Try."

"We can wait a bit until you're more comfortable."

Clarke shakes her head. "No, I do."

"Alright, but just know we can dance together but that doesn't mean we have to take her back to our place. Okay?" Lexa tells her, kissing her temple.

The blonde nods.

Lexa looks back over to the bar, gaze slithering over the redhead's body before making eye contact. She tilts her head slightly, raising an eyebrow in invitation.

And as far away as they are, as dark as the club is, Lexa can see the woman's eyes light up.

The woman perks up and slips off her seat at the bar, making her way through the crowd to them.

"Hey, sexy," Lexa begins when the woman is close enough. "You seemed pretty lonely over there. We thought you might want to join for a dance of two."

The woman nods, smiling and sliding closer to Clarke, pressing their fronts together.

"I'm Sasha."

"Lexa." She nods at the blonde. "And this beauty is my girlfriend, Clarke."

"It's nice to meet you, Clarke," she purrs into her ear. The blonde blushes.

She usually has more confidence but she's completely out of her element.

They begin dancing, grinding against each other and hands start wandering. Lexa grabs Sasha's ass, pulling her closer to Clarke and the redhead starts kissing and sucking on the blonde's neck.

Sasha's hand trails down Clarke's back, wedging between her ass, squeezing it and Lexa's crotch. She brushes something hot and hard, hazel eyes meeting green in surprise. Lexa smirks at her, grinding into her hand and she groans.

Tonight's going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	7. Sin + 1, 2, 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just turned into a smutfest lol  
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> So I rewrote the bit before the last(?) smut scene. A lot of people were confused so hopefully that helps.  
> I also rewrote a little here and there but not much change but maybe you guus will see things a bit more like I do :)  
> Comment if you still don't understand.  
> Especially because I wrote it with not enough sleep and constantly yawing and I didn't check to see if things were cohesive haha  
> But hopefully it gives some insight to how Clarke is feeling (since a lot of people were assuming that she felt a certain way) and why Lexa did what she did.  
> *deep voice* Dueces!

Clarke stumbles into their apartment, lips locked with Sasha's, Lexa's eager hands groping both of their breasts. 

"Bedroom," Clarke mumbles, against Sasha's lips. 

They pause though – Lexa captures the blonde's lips as Sasha moves to suck on Clarke's neck. 

They stay there for a few minutes, making out with each other and sucking on necks, hands wandering, squeezing, kneading, groping. 

Clarke pulls away from both women, then takes Sasha by the hand and leading her back to their bedroom. She releases the redheads hand and stands by the bed nervously. 

Sasha smiles at her nervousness, as does Lexa. The redhead unzips her dress, letting it fall to the floor and giving Clarke a moment to admire her body before stepping forward. 

The blonde allows the kiss, letting her hands come up to grab Sasha's still-clothed breasts – they're almost as big as her own. She hears a long zip and her own dress pools on the floor. 

Sasha pushes Clarke lightly and the blonde sits on the bed, kissing Sasha's smooth stomach drawing a moan from her, before crawling back on the bed at Sasha's insistence. 

The redhead lays on top of her as they make out, lightly humping. 

Their attention is grabbed when there's shuffling behind them. 

Lexa had been content to just watch them kiss and touch each other but apparently, she's finished simply watching. The brunette takes off her shirt, unbuckling her belt and sliding her skinny jeans down her legs. 

Sasha's eyes widen when she sees the large outline in Lexa's boxerbriefs. Grinning smugly, the brunette takes off her bra and then her underwear, letting her hard dick slap against her abs. 

"Jesus," Sasha mumbles. 

"You two," Lexa purrs, crawling onto the bed. "Are wearing entirely too many clothes." 

Lexa pushes Sasha over, so she falls onto the bed on her back before leaning down and kissing her. Her hands automatically go to her breasts, taking in the feel and weight of them, pulling at stiff nipples. Her dick jumps when the redhead lets out a sexy moan. 

The brunette breaks their kiss, leaning back to watch as she unsnaps her bra, revealing full breasts. Lexa looks over to Clarke whose attention is on the newly exposed chest and kisses her shoulder. 

The blonde takes one of Sasha's breasts in her hand, massaging it and enjoying the moan she receives while Lexa reaches behind Clarke to unsnap her bra as well, tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

"Oh god," Sasha groans when Lexa takes a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and nipping it before letting it go with a pop. She drags her tongue lower, giving occasional kisses until she reaches her underwear. 

"Jesus," Sasha moans, hazel eyes connecting with green as the brunette takes the panties in her teeth, dragging them down soft thighs. Her eyes flutter shut, hand tangling in blonde locks as Clarke begins sucking on her other breasts. 

Lexa moves to the right slightly to get behind her girlfriend more so that she can drag her panties down as well, leaving them all completely naked. 

Clarke lays on top of Sasha, both sighing when their breasts meet and squish together in-between them. The blonde captures her mouth in a deep kiss, her tongue immediately reexploring the redhead's willing mouth. 

While they're occupied for the moment, Lexa kisses down Clarke's back drawing breathy sighs from her. 

"Oh, Lexa. Baby," Clarke moans into Sasha's mouth when the brunette drags a finger from her entrance to her clit, nudging it lightly. 

Clarke tries to hump Lexa's finger but the brunette pulls away. 

"You're gonna have to keep your hips up, beautiful," she tells the whining blonde. Sasha sneaks a hand between them, grabbing Clarke's breast and pinching her nipple. 

Lexa rubs around Clarke's twitching pussy, leaning in to lick up and down her lips, lapping up all the delicious juices spilling out. 

"Fuck, Lexa... Stop teasing," Clarke groans out in-between kisses. 

Lexa chuckles, circling her entrance with her tongue before slowly sinking a finger inside velvety heat. Slowly, slowly she pumps her finger, taking the blonde's clit in her mouth, giving it only the slightest bit of pleasure. 

But the brunette knows she can't ignore the other woman and she brings her right hand up to caress the redhead's thigh. 

Sasha gasps into Clarke's mouth, spreading her legs more, excitedly. 

Lexa circles her entrance as well, lubricating her finger before sliding up Sasha's pussy to her clit. 

"Fuck!" She curses when Lexa's finger rubs over her sensitive bud. 

"Oh, god," Clarke moans, breaking the kiss to suck on Sasha's neck when Lexa hums into her pussy. 

The brunette lets go of her girlfriend's clit. "You're pretty sensitive, huh?" 

"Apparently," the redhead groans as Lexa circles her bundle of nerves with her finger. 

Lexa smirks. 

"Fuck!! Jesus christ!!" Sasha yells, bucking into Lexa's face when the brunette begins sucking on her clit and entering her with a finger. 

Clarke moves up so her breasts are level with the redhead's mouth and she immediately latches on sucking and biting them. 

"Oh god," Clarke groans low in her throat. Lexa angles her left hand on Sasha's stomach, sinking 2 fingers inside the blonde and letting her hump back onto long fingers. 

Lexa adds a 2nd finger to the redhead as well, sucking harder and speeding up her thrusts into fluttering walls. 

"Ahh!" 

Clarke takes her own breasts in her hands and smooshes them against Sasha's face who licks and sucks and laps and kisses and bites. 

"Lexa, please," the blonde groans. "More." 

The brunette smirks against Sasha's pussy, but relents. Though not at first. 

Lexa takes out her fingers, to Clarke's annoyance, encouraging her to grind herself on the redhead's abdomen. 

 After a few minutes, Lexa relents, snaking her arm around Clarke's thigh rather than under it allowing her to sink 2 digits back into the moaning blonde as well as angle her thumb to rub her clit. 

"Yes! Oh god, Lexa, yes!" Clarke moans humping the brunette's hand hard. 

Sasha's pants start to turn to gasps and her walls tighten. 

"Close!" She moans strangled. 

"Me too," Clarke whimpers, leaning down to bring their lips together for a sloppy kiss. 

Lexa is unbelievable hard but she forges on, determined to finish them off first. 

"Fuck, fuck!!" Clarke groans, her body tensing as her orgasm approaches. 

The brunette hums against Sasha's clit, curling her fingers inside both of them. 

"Lexa!!!" 

"Fuck!!" 

Clarke stiffens as her orgasm crashes into her, humping Lexa's hand without rhythm while Sasha unravels beneath her, bucking into Lexa's sucking mouth and curling fingers. 

Pleasure racks through them, making them shudder and groan, spilling their release onto Lexa's hands as their high continues. 

The blonde slumps on the woman under her as they start to come down from their orgasms, shaking and moaning as aftershocks ripple through their bodies. 

Lexa gently pulls out smiling when they shake from the sensitivity which leads to another aftershock. The brunette wipes her face and hands on the sheets. Wrapping a hand around her near painful erection, she slowly pumps her straining dick and leans forward, lapping at Clarke's leaking pussy, groaning at the tasty hot release on her tongue. 

Clarke shudders and whines, allowing Lexa to lick at her tender pussy until it's too much and she pulls away letting out a ragged breath as she shudders harshly. 

Lexa chuckles, and shuffles forward on her knees before releasing her dick and rubbing herself between Clarke's ass. 

"Uhh, Lexa," Clarke moans, already getting excited for another round. Lexa leans down, still pumping her hips and kisses Clarke, groping Sasha's breast. 

The brunette eases Clarke onto her back, kissing her as one hand roams the blonde's body and her other roams Sasha's. 

Pulling back, Lexa looks at the two women splayed out before her and her dick twitches. Sasha bites her lip, eyeing it and taking it in her hand. 

"Fuck you're huge." 

Lexa smirks at her, letting the redhead jerk her off a little before she crawls over Clarke and opens the bedside table, taking out a condom. 

Settling between Sasha's legs, Lexa rips open the package and tosses it aside then rolls the condom onto her dick. 

She looks over at Clarke who is watching intently, obviously pretty excited to watch Lexa fuck her. 

The brunette peers into hazel eyes, lining up. The redhead nods, biting her lip as she gives the go ahead. 

Lexa slowly sinks inside her, deciding that Sasha has enough natural lubricant to slide in fully on one go. 

"Oh, shit." 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

"Oh god," Clarke groans watching Lexa's dick disappear. 

Sasha's eyes are squeezed shut, tightly gripping the sheets by her head as Lexa huge dick forces its way in. 

"Fuck you're tight," Lexa grunts. 

"Ahh!!" Sasha shouts as Lexa slams the last 2 inches in, unable to continue the slow pace. 

The brunette slumps forward, feeling almost at home in hot slick walls, enticing her to thrust. The redhead flutters and clenches around her trying to adjust to the intrusion. 

Lexa pulls out a few inches before sinking back in. 

Sasha bites her lip almost telling Lexa to wait as she's moving too soon. The pressure is almost unbearable but the heat between her legs and the sting of Lexa's huge dick piercing her is too delicious to pass up. 

Clarke watches Sasha as she struggles to take her girlfriend, turned on as she watches the expressions flit across her face – pleasure, pain, overwhelmed by the sensations, need... 

With barely any thought, Clarke's hand right hand drifts between her legs, holding herself up on her left arm. 

Lexa gives a few more experimental thrusts before pulling out completely and sinking back in balls deep. 

"Aaahh!! Fuck fuck!! W- mmmm," Sasha yelps, putting a hand on Lexa's hipbone. She almost tells her to wait but fuck she  _needs_  it. 

Lexa starts sawing her entire length in and out of the redhead, building up speed with every thrust and spurred on by her girlfriend's watchful blue eyes. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!! Lex- Fu- fuck!!" 

The brunette starts drilling her, slamming her hard dick into Sasha's pussy. She finally peels her eyes away from where she's breaching the redhead and looks up, gazing at her face scrunched up in pleasure and almost pain. 

Clarke's wet fingers come into Lexa's view, headed right for Sasha's clit. The brunette brings Clarke in for a heated kiss, hips moving excitedly as her mouth moves against her girlfriend's.

The blonde gasps into Lexa's mouth as 2 fingers fill her, groaning as she allows herself to rock into the brunette's hand.

"Fuck! Fuck!!" Sasha's hand comes down to tightly grip Clarke's wrist but doesn't pull it away from her small bundle of nerves. She's never been so overwhelmed during sex before but the pleasure is too great and although her hands are right there, ready to push both of them away, she just can't do it. 

Lexa catches Sasha's thigh, forcing her legs to stay open while she fucks her and Clarke rubs her. 

Groaning, Clarke breaks their kiss, biting her lip as Lex's finger fall out of her when she backs up. She pulls her hand away, turning sideways on the bed. Her left hand immediately buries 2 fingers into her own aching, now empty, pussy and she leans down to lick the redhead's clit. 

"FUCK!!" Sasha screams. "YES!! YES!! FUCK YES!! OH FUCK!!!!" 

Watching her girlfriend touch herself and eat out Sasha heightens Lexa's own pleasure and she snaps her hips harder, fucking the redhead with abandon. 

 _"FUCK!!!!"_  Sasha screams, coming hard. Her body spasms violently as Lexa continues her assault, using the redhead's pussy for her own pleasure – and Clarke also continues her assault on her sensitive clit. 

Her vision darkens as she screams herself hoarse, bouncing from the force of Lexa's thrusts. Pleasure rips through her and it's  _so good_.  

But soon it starts becoming too much and Sasha needs to come down from her high. 

"FUCK!! LEX!! W- OH  _FUCK_ _!!!_  YES!! YES!! FUCK ME!! FUCK!!  _FUU-U-UU-UCK!!!"_  

Clarke's hand cups her balls, squeezing them. 

"Fuck, Clarke!" Lexa chokes out, slamming inside Sasha as pleasure shoots up her spine. Her balls tingle and tighten and finally it's too much. Gripping Sasha's hips bruisingly hard, she buries herself as deep as she can and cums, filling the condom with a shout. 

"Lexa!!" Clarke yells, pussy spasming around her fingers as she cums with her girlfriend, seeing stars. 

The couple jerk slightly, helping themselves come down from their high, the redhead twitching with every small movement the brunette gives too sensitive. 

When they're finished, Lexa slumps down on Sasha and Clarke crawls up, pressing herself into the redhead's side. The brunette pulls her close, wrapping her arm around her and kissing her forehead. 

"Holy shit," Sasha eventually says. 

"Yeah." 

Lexa chuckles, feeling pretty proud of herself. 

"I'm gonna need a few minutes before round three." 

"So am I," Clarke replies. 

"Yeah," Sasha puts in like it's obviously drawing a smug chuckle from Lexa and a small – understanding – giggle from Clarke. 

Lexa huffs after a few seconds and lifts herself from Sasha before carefully taking out her softening dick. She shuffles off the bed and ties the condom, tossing it in the trash before turning back. 

"Fuck." 

It just falls from her lips at the sight greeting her, both women curled up to each other  _rocking_  the 'just fucked' look. 

Her dick starts hardening, Lexa climbs onto the bed and moves Clarke so she's straddling Sasha. The brunette situates her girlfriend so that she can rub herself on the redhead and maneuvers Clarke so she does so. 

Both of them start moaning when their sensitive slits rub against soft skin and Lexa really wants to fuck Sasha's sex swollen pussy but she knows the redhead can't take her again so soon. 

Luckily for her, she doesn't have to settle and instead zeros in on her girlfriend's delicious prize. 

"Le-?? Fuck!!!" Clarke yells as Lexa sinks in and instantly starts fucking her, ramming her hard dick into Clarke's welcoming pussy. 

"Fuck, fuck! Oh fuck, Lexa!! Ohhh, so good!! Lexaaa!!" 

Lexa's thrusts jar Clarke's body into Sasha's sweeping her up in the pleasure as well whether she wants it or not. And fuck does she want it. 

The brunette grips Clarke's hips, drilling her hot core hard and fast. 

After 10 minutes of raw fucking, Lexa pulls out causing Clarke to sob, her pussy clenching depressingly around nothing. 

"Come here," Lexa says softly but commanding, sitting against the headboard next to them. 

Clarke scrambles off Sasha and moves onto Lexa's lap, right away sinking down onto Lexa's hard length, bouncing on it. 

Sasha watches the blonde fuck herself on the brunette's dick for a few minutes, drawing lazy circles over her own clit. 

Lexa's eyes are focused on Clarke's bouncing breasts, occasionally lowering to watch her dick spear Clarke's hungry slit. Sasha finds it a big turn on and as Lexa has had enough and takes the blonde's breasts in her mouth and hand.

Lexa switches between kisses to Clarke's glorious chest and her neck. The blonde's head falling to the side to give her more room to work, and relishing the blonde's moans. 

"Fuck!!" Clarke whines. "Close!" 

Lexa releases her breasts, giving her nipple a parting pinch making her jump in surprise and pleasure, before leaning back, taking Clarke's hips and fucking up into her. 

" _Fuck!!!_  Fuck!! Yes!! YES!! Lexa!! Lexa!!! Oh!!! Fuuuckk!!  _LEXA!!!"_  

Clarke's eyes roll and she tenses, jerking as wetness floods her pussy, cumming all over Lexa's dick. Galaxies explode behind Clarke's eyelids and it feels like hours before she starts coming down from her high. 

The blonde slumps forward on her girlfriend, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder as she shudders. 

Sighing, Clarke snuggles her girlfriend. Clenching down unconsciously, she frowns confused at the hard length. 

"You didn't cum," Clarke says accusingly, leaning back to look at Lexa, curiously. 

"I know," Lexa says softly. "You made it extremely difficult." 

"Why?" Clarke whines. 

"I want to do her one more time," she states, smirking, nodding at the on edge redhead - having not touched herself to orgasm while she watched the couple fuck.

"Ahh," Clarke says as Lexa helps her sit against the headboard. "So I'm not good enough for you anymore is that it?"

Lexa rolls her eyes at her smirking girlfriend.

"You know that's absolutely impossible," she tells the blonde, stealing a gentle kiss. "More like taking up a limited time offer, while it's still available."

Clarke snorts out a laugh, looking at an amused Sasha. "You make it sound like she's a new flavor of pop tart or something."

"Shush you," Lexa pouts.

Clarke snorts again, waving lazily at her. "Go on then. Get your limited time pop tart."

Lexa rolls her eyes, smiling as she moves Sasha into the position she wants – on her back, head between Clarke's thighs so that when the blonde is ready she can just get on her knees and the Sasha's mouth will be right there. 

The brunette gets another condom from her bedside table, rolling it on and kneeling in front of the redhead. She takes Sasha's legs and folds her in half, her knees at her breasts. 

"Oh, fuck," the redhead breathes shakily. 

Lexa slides inside and this time immediately pulls out to the tip before plunging back inside. Every few thrusts she goes harder or faster. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck!!!"_  Sasha pants, pleasure making her entire body feel hot and fuzzy and tingly. 

Clarke watches them for 10 minutes before she's too horny and she gets on her knees, Sasha promptly going to work on her pussy. 

"Ohh, fuuuck," Clarke moans, kneading the redhead's breast as well as Lexa's. 

The brunette brings her in for a messy kiss, both using the redhead's body for their own pleasure. 

All three of their peaks near, pleasure build to great heights before they fall off the edge, white hot pleasure building and erupting like a volcano before branching out and striking every nerve ending like lightning. 

Once they finish, Lexa throws away her condom and they snuggle. 

"That was amazing," Lexa whispers, kissing Clarke as well as a shorter one for Sasha. They fall asleep quickly, tired from the intense pleasure they partook in that night. 


	8. Will They Follow Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever! Sorry for the mistakes! Sorry for the random abruptness of the end but I didn't feel like trying to drag it out haha XD  
> Sorry to anyone here that reads WMTB :p  
> Enjoy!
> 
> So I rewrote the bit before the last(?) smut scene in the last chapter. A lot of people were confused so hopefully that helps.  
> I also rewrote a little here and there but not much change but maybe you guus will see things a bit more like I do :)  
> Comment if you still don't understand.  
> Especially because I wrote it with not enough sleep and constantly yawing and I didn't check to see if things were cohesive haha  
> But hopefully it gives some insight to how Clarke is feeling (since a lot of people were assuming that she felt a certain way) and why Lexa did what she did.  
> *deep voice* Dueces!

Sasha's the first to wake up, stretching her sore muscles. Hazel eyes look around the room, grinning as last night comes back to her. 

The redhead stands carefully, cautious of the soreness between her legs. 

She only gets on her bra and panties before there's shuffling from the bed and blue eyes are peering at her sleepily. 

"What time is it?" Clarke asks, voice gravelly. 

Sasha finds her phone, thumbing the home button. 

"Ten after noon." 

Clarke hums. 

"I'm surprised you're awake already," Lexa comments from in the pillows. 

The brunette flops over and hazel eyes are drawn to the tent in the sheets. Lexa notices and smirks, moving the sheet down and begins to lazily stroke her morning wood. 

The brunette gasps when Clarke's glorious mouth encases her dick, bobbing her head on the straining length. 

Sasha just stands there watching as Lexa tangles a hand in blonde locks, guiding her further onto her dick. 

Green eyes lock with blue and Lexa's length twitches. 

After 15 minutes or so, Lexa cums, moaning as she watches her girlfriend suck up her release. 

"Shit that was hot," Sasha says. The couple had almost forgotten she was even there but the extra thrill at being watched kept her from fading completely from their minds. 

"I wish I could stay and try to get a repeat of last night but I should be off." She winks at Clarke, placing a piece of paper on the dresser. "Feel free to call me though." With a partly glance at Lexa, the redhead leaves. 

Once Sasha is gone, Clarke moves to straddle Lexa, kissing her. 

"Wait," Lexa mumbles. 

"Why?" 

"We should talk about last night." 

Clarke looks confused. "About what?" 

"How you're feeling about it mostly."   
Clarke shrugs. "Honestly, I liked it. I mean it's not something I'd want to do often but I definitely understand why threesomes are a thing," Clarke smirks. 

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She turns more serious. "So nothing bothered you? Me wanting to having a threesome or having a threesome or anything? And we'd definitely only do it like once a year max depending on how we're feeling." 

"No, I mean I get it. It's fun. I enjoyed it. I'm not gonna spiral into depression because I don't feel like I'm good enough for you anymore if that's what you're thinking." 

Lexa chuckles. "Well something like that." 

"Honestly, Lexa, I'm fine. Great really. I mean some people aren't into it and that's fine but I'm secure enough in myself and our relationship to not freak out afterwards." 

"I just want to make sure," Lexa tells her, kissing her cheek. 

"And I love you for it," the blonde says, pecking Lexa's lips in return. "But I mean. If I wanted to have anal, that doesn't mean that vaginal sex suddenly isn't enough for me or that I wouldn't want it anymore. It's more like expanding my horizons," Clarke smirks. 

"Alright, alright, I guess I understand the point you were trying to make. But I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't check on you just in case." 

"And you're a  _great_  girlfriend. In so many ways." Clarke's smirk widens and she slowly leans forward to connect their lips. 

Lexa hums into her lips, flipping them over suddenly and laughing at Clarke's surprised squeal before reconnecting their lips once more. They both sigh as their naked bodies press against each other, fitting into the other perfectly. 

 

 

"Alright!" Raven says loudly, as she flops onto the couch next to where Clarke and Lexa are curled up in an armchair. 

The gang is hanging out at Octavia's and Lincoln's apartment tonight, having decided on a night in since it's a Wednesday and they have to be responsible adults tomorrow. 

"I've given you two plenty of time and my patience has run out." 

"Raven? Patient? Nnnnnnoooooooo," Octavia says exaggeratedly incredulous. 

The latina swats at her but her focus shifts back to the couple on the armchair. 

"So?" 

"So, what?" Clarke asks. 

"So! There's something up with you two and I want to know what." 

"What?" 

"Don't even Clarke. I know something's up," Raven narrows her eyes. "What are you hiding?" Raven asks, voice full of conspiracy. 

Lexa and Clarke look at each other. 

"I knew it!! What was that look?? What are you hiding??!" Raven yells, excitedly. 

"Um.." 

Clarke sighs. 

All their friends look at them expectantly. 

"Well..." Clarke starts, glancing at Lexa. 

"Spit it out, blondie," Anya tells her. 

Clarke glares at her girlfriend's sister. 

"We're thinking about moving." 

Raven slumps. "That's it? You want to change apartments? You're not pregnant? Or getting married? Or dropping your jobs to go backpacking in South America for the next 5 years? Or-" 

"To New York." 

Raven's mouth hangs open, staring at Clarke in shock. 

"What??" 

"How seriously are you thinking about this?" Anya asks before anyone can freak out. 

"Yeah. Like a 'man it would be really cool if we could move to New York but we're not actually putting any thought into it aside from occasional daydreaming' or like 'we've been looking at apartments online and thinking about bills and the cost of moving there and when we'd want to move and where exactly we could work'?" Octavia asks. 

"Or somewhere in-between," Raven pipes up. 

"Well, we've been looking at job opportunities." 

"As well as apartments to rent." 

"And we've been making sure our resume and portfolio is in order and up to date and whatnot." 

"Plus, we've been looking at our financial situation as well as where we would be at in New York." 

"Though we don't have that good of an idea for when.." Clarke finishes. 

"Oh shit." 

"Holy crap!" 

"Really?!" 

"Seriously?" 

"I can't believe you guys are gonna leave us." 

At that comment, Clarke and Lexa look nervous again. 

Anya notices. "That's not all," Anya states, gaining the group's attention.  "What is it?" 

"Well. We wouldn't be leaving anytime  _soon_  soon. So, uh... we were, just wondering..." 

"Do you guys want to come with us?" Lexa finishes for her. 

"...What?" 

"Really?" 

"Oh man." 

"I'm with you, Griff!" Raven says excitedly. 

"Really?" Anya asks her. 

"Wow, really guys? I don't know I've never really thought about it," Monty says. 

"What? Are you gonna tell me you wouldn't follow Lexa there?" Raven asks her. 

"Yeah. I don't know, it could be pretty cool though," Jasper replies. 

"Besides," Raven continues. "It'd be good for us too." 

"If you want to go," Miller tells Monty, smiling. "I'll go with you." 

"I never said I was against it. It's nice to know we wouldn't have to break up." 

"Aha, I knew it! See now I  _definitely_  have to go. I'll follow you and Griff," Raven smirks, pecking her girlfriend. 

Octavia looks curiously at Clarke and Lexa. "So you guys are really going to move? 'Cause it doesn't sound like you're  _just_  thinking about it. Sounds like you've already decided." 

Clarke nods. "That true. And I'd really like if we could all go together. I mean, there are opportunities for pretty much everyone in New York. And we’ve all always talked about leaving! I mean come on lots of people would rather be in New York rather than southwest Kansas." 

Octavia looks at them thoughtfully. 

"I think we all need some time to think about it," Lincoln says softly, smiling softly as his girlfriend's eyes find his. 

Everyone nods in agreement. Clarke and Lexa breathe a sigh of relief – they didn't react badly and are seriously considering moving with them. Maybe they'll really be able to stay together. The group is more family than friends and they don't want to leave anyone behind. 

 

 

"Do you think they'll really come with us?" Clarke asks, laying half on Lexa. Her back is to Lexa's front as they relax, naked – of course – in bed and the blonde plays with Lexa's fingers. 

"Well, most of them probably will," Lexa assures her. "An will follow me. Raven will follow you and Anya. Monty will likely follow Raven. Miller and Jasper will follow Monty. Echo will most likely follow An and me.. We're just cousins but we're all the family we have left." 

Lexa pauses. 

"The biggest question though is Lincoln and Octavia. O wouldn't want to leave Bellamy but Lincoln wouldn't want to leave me and An. But at the same time Linc wouldn't want O to have to leave her brother and she wouldn't want him to leave his sisters." 

"Do you think they'll stay?" Clarke asks after a moment. 

"Mm, it's really hard to say, love. They would want to follow their friends and family, plus the job opportunities in NY are definitely better. But Lincoln is too good for this world and Octavia is very loyal. I feel like our best bet would be on them coming with us but I really don't know." 

The blonde sighs. "Things were easier in high school," she says, rolling in place to pout at her girlfriend. 

Lexa laughs lightly. "I know." 

Clarke scooches closer, curling into the brunette. 

"Things will work out, Clarke," Lexa says kissing her girlfriend's temple. "Don't worry." 

"If only it were that easy." 

 

 

"I think that's the last of it," Lexa says, stealing a kiss from her gorgeous girlfriend. They look around at their new apartment – a two bedroom in Manhattan with an  _amazing_ view. They were hesitant to rent such a  _freaking_ _expensive_  place but with Lexa's position secured as a financial advisor in a big company they can afford it. 

 _(Because Lexa's raking in the dough to a tune of $200,000 what the_ _f#$ &_ _gs_ _#$_ _GsrDbw_ _@#$T)_  

And of course, that wasn't enough so after they get settled in, Lexa plans to be a part-time firefighter, working 24-hour shifts every other Monday. 

 _'I'm good at my job and I know I'll love this one but I can't just sit at a desk all day,_ _every day_ _. I have to do_ _something_ _physical or I'll go insane. Plus, I've always wanted to be a firefighter too.'_  

 _'Something else like walking everywhere around the city or going on hikes or going for a run every day or working out 3 times a week?'_  

 _Lexa grins at her, pulling the blonde into her embrace._  

 _'Yes. That too.'_  

 _'You're unbelievable,' Clarke giggles, shaking her head._  

 _'Well I have to keep up with_ _you_ _somehow, don't I?'_  

 _A grin spreads across Clarke's face, their still smiling lips moving forward to connect._  

As for Clarke, she's already found a gallery that was very excited to hire her both in the gallery and showing her work to be sold. The owner expects her to make $80k yearly  _at least_. 

Plus, they were right when they said there would be job opportunities for their friends as well. 

Anya is an attorney that will be making around $90k annually, Raven  _easily_  got a job as an aerospace engineer and will be making $150k (which is on the higher side of the pay scale but obviously Raven showed them she was worth it). 

Echo got a job as a veterinarian making $115k. Monty got a job at a huge company as a software engineer for $80k. Jasper got a job as a pharmacist for $100k. Miller got a job as armed security for $38k. 

Lincoln – who thankfully came with them – got a job as a university assistant coach for $46k. And Octavia, who pretty much started foaming at the mouth, has been accepted to start the program of becoming one of New York's Elite Mounted Police – or whatever it's called – for about $80k. 

"God this is so crazy," Clarke says, looking out the window as Lexa wraps her arms around her from behind. She leans back into her girlfriend happily. 

"I know." 

"I mean. Who knew moving to New York would literally just poof us all rich." 

Lexa laughs. "Well, I mean it didn't quite happen like that but I know what you mean. We're very fortunate to come here and not even have to struggle before we're recognized. Especially when we're so young. But I guess the gods decided to smile down on us." 

"If this is what happens when they smile at us they can have a hug too. Maybe even a kiss." 

"Well I don't know about that last one." 

"No?" 

"Mm-mm. Those lips are all mine now." 

Clarke turns around in Lexa's arms, wrapping her own around her girlfriend's neck. 

"Is that so?" 

"Mhm," she hums, bringing their lips together for a kiss. "I love you," she whispers into her lips.

Clarke's smile widens. "I love you too."


	9. The Equivalent of Strippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> So you can look up the link that's not on mobile but I've found that you won't get the same result.  
> Also, pretend that the inside has been swept up and changed by Gordon Ramsey and his team. (You'll understand when you get there) . . . (if you look at the link/ pictures)

Clarke smiles, watching Lexa and Raven dance and laugh together. They're out at a club again and somehow, so far they've still managed to hang out twice a month as a group like they promised each other when they first moved here. 

It's only been a few months but Clarke is sure they can keep in each other's lives. 

Octavia flops down in the booth beside the blonde as she takes a swig of her beer. 

"Gee thanks, O," Clarke says sarcastically as she wipes the beer she'd spilled on her chin. 

"You're welcome," Octavia replies, grinning. 

The blonde shakes her head and laughs. 

They're quiet for a moment before Octavia speaks up, "Go ahead and ask." 

"What?" 

"Don't 'what?' me, Clarke. I know you want to ask about him. I can see you almost asking so many times but you chicken out. So just ask." 

"How is he?" 

"Honestly, I think right now he just wants to continue to sit and wallow in self-pity." 

Clarke looks guilty. 

"It's not your fault, Clarke." 

"Yeah, but-" 

"No buts. It's not. And although you might've been the reason we all came here, we all would've left for bigger and better things anyway." 

"Has Bellamy said if he'll come?" 

"He said he considered – sarcastically but I took it – but he doesn't seem like he wants to." 

Clarke's frown deepens. 

"Honestly, Clarke, I'm pretty sure he's already actually gotten over you, he's just wallowing about having to figure out a different next step you know? Like with you it was easy. He'd do what all American straight boring people do. Boy meets girl. Boy dates girl. Boy gets job. Boy gets married. Boy has kids. Boy retires. Boy dies. Simple. 

Now he has to actually try and figure out where he wants to go with his life. I think he's just using the pain of losing you as an excuse to continue to mope and act an asshole. It's been long enough, plus it's his decision to not move here with us." 

The blonde is quiet for a few moments, digesting what her friend told her. 

"You know, O?... I don't ever remember you being this smart," she jokes smirking. 

"Shut up, bitch! I've always been smart," Octavia defends, rolling her eyes, though there's a smile on her face. 

 

 

"I'm gonna miss you," Clarke says into Lexa's lips as they hug tightly. 

"I'm gonna miss you more," Lexa states. 

"Ugh," Octavia groans as Raven gags. 

"God, I know you guys are engaged now and that's great and everything but you aren't going off to war. We're just having your bachelorette parties," Anya tells the couple. 

Clarke had been beyond shocked when Lexa had proposed at the beginning of August, just 6 months after they moved to New York. With a beautiful custom made $70,000 ring. 

(Just a few years ago she never would've imagined she'd be engaged at 26 years old.)

The brunette wasn't lying when she told Clarke that she loved to give as well as spoil people – and the blonde was, of course, at the tippy top of the list. 

Lexa glares at her sister while her fiancée just smirks at her. 

"Alright, c'mon!" Octavia yells. "Las Vegas might not being going anywhere but we have so much to do and so little time." 

"Don't let them get you into  _too_  much trouble," Lexa tells her, lovingly. "I'd hate to be one of those cliché couples that have to bail their partner out of jail on their wedding day. 

"I won't," Clarke promises sweetly. 

Octavia and Raven just smirk at each other devilishly. 

"So, where are you taking my other half anyway?" Clarke asks, still pressed against the brunette. 

"Me and Linc are just taking the little one out for some outdoorsy stuff," Anya replies innocently enough but there's a worrying air of mischievousness around her. It makes Clarke nervous for her soon-to-be wife but the fact that Lincoln will be there assures her that they can't get into too much trouble. 

What she doesn't notice however, is Lincoln shake his head, smiling and rolling his eyes at his sister's – inept – description of their activities. 

But Clarke makes a face at the 'outdoors' and Lexa laughs. 

"See? You're the one that we need to worry about." 

"I'll be fine. I'm not even going to drink that much." (They get blackout drunk and do crazy, stupid, illegal things. Some of those things while sober.) 

Lexa raises a perfect eyebrow but Clarke just smiles at her, pecking her lips again. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Her attention turns to the other two women. "Be careful with her." 

"Don’t worry! Even if we get arrested, we have like a week 'til the wedding!" 

Lexa sighs, looking at Clarke a bit worryingly. 

"We'll be fine! Promise." Clarke steals a few more kisses to the mocking disgust of her best friends before she detaches. "I'll see you in Canada!" 

Lexa's smile is still on her face when she turns to her siblings. Both siblings are smirking at her though Lincoln's is definitely the less worrying one. 

"What?" Lexa questions, looking between them. 

Anya's smirk widens and Lexa sighs. "You lied to Clarke, didn't you?" 

"Technically, no. We will be doing mostly outdoors activities." 

"But?" Her younger sister prods. 

"But I assume Clarke is thinking more along the lines of hiking, camping, fishing, that kind of easy-going laid back super safe stuff." 

"But that's not what we're going to be doing?" Lexa asks slowly, wondering what her siblings are up to as well as how Anya roped Lincoln into whatever scheme she devised. 

"Don't worry, baby coon! We have something  _much_  more fun in store!" Anya tells her, hooking an arm around her little sister's shoulders. 

"Oh, what am I getting into," Lexa asks herself as Anya drags her out the door as Lincoln simply chuckles. 

 

Lexa is pleasantly surprised for her bachelorette party. 

 _'So, me and Linc here,' Anya starts as she drives them... to wherever they were going. 'Obviously, knew that you_ _wouldn't_ _want strippers like any other normal person out there.'_  

 _Lexa rolls her eyes._  

 _'Plus, we aren't so unoriginal that we couldn't be a_ _little_ _creative.'_  

 _'And of course,_ _An_ _wanted to do something that was like having strippers. Since most people's reasoning is because that's the end of that kind of life.'_  

 _'Exactly. But since you're a weirdo, strippers were out and instead we replaced it with something that had that same kind of 'one last go' feeling, you know? Something that you can't just do willy_ _nilly_ _when you're married. Something that's like the equivalent of strippers.'_  

 _'Willy_ _nilly_ _?' Lexa snorts._  

 _'Well,_ _somethings_ _.' Lincoln clarifies._  

 _'Shut up.'_  

 _'Multiple things?'_  

 _Lincoln nods from the backseat._  

 _'And outside things.'_  

 _'Yep... Anya you're speeding.'_  

 _'She always speeds.'_  

 _'We're_ _gonna_ _miss our flight if I don't. Since this one took an hour saying goodbye.'_  

 _Lexa ignores the playful jab._  

 _'Flight?'_  

 _'_ _Ooohh_ _yeah baby sis. We're going to be doing a good bit of flying.'_  

 _Knowing she_ _wouldn't get more from her sister, Lexa turns to her brother and raises an eyebrow but he just smiles at her._  

 _'I hate surprises.'_  

 _'You're_ _gonna_ _love this one,' Anya tells her, smirking confidently._  

And she was right, damn her. 

They take Lexa mountain biking, hiking, caving, free climbing (Lincoln talked them down from solo climbing), parkouring, cave diving, cliff diving, white water rafting, snowboarding, base jumping, sky diving, wing suiting, bungee jumping, camping, free diving – Lexa gets bitten by a 'smallish' shark and is super excited because how badass is that (Anya denied it but she was totally jealous), canyon swinging, running of the bulls – Lexa gets a horn to the side that will leave a scar but isn't that bad. Some activities they do multiple times. 

They take pictures and videos almost constantly, documenting forever their adventures and they become even closer than they were before. All three of them felt so happy that their bond had grown so much. 

Lexa was a bit unsure about the cost of it all but her siblings admitted that Gustus paid for it all as it was 'Gustus-Approved' activities. 

They met Gustus through Indra, one of Lexa's co-workers. When Lexa first got to her new job, it was pretty intimidating but Indra saw something in her and took the young woman under her seasoned wing. 

She quickly became a mentor to the fresh face and soon after something more, like a mother figure. Indra and her husband, Gustus, took in all three siblings, treating them as their own. And Lincoln and Anya were more than happy as well to finally have the parents they'd never had. 

Their own parents aren't dead, they just never had any time for their children. Not because they were working to provide for their children but because they had no interest, only caring enough to buy enough food to keep them alive. 

Gustus, is more of a happy-go-lucky, excitable, loud, friendly warm man that laughs and smiles a lot, and loves giving out bear hugs. Indra is more quiet, more reserved and almost stoic, but has a warmth as well. A softer, quieter warmth shown in small smiles, gentler hugs and amused chuckles. 

They complement each other well and the Woods siblings are always joking that their a mix of both of them. Lexa and Lincoln get their quiet side from Indra, though Anya has a different kind of quiet about her that they joke she gets from intimidating work Indra. Lincoln gets his big heart from Gustus. 

They all joke that they take after Indra in that they all have partners on the other side of the spectrum like Gustus. 

So, Lexa isn't surprised that Gustus paid for their trip. Especially because when they found out Lexa proposed to Clarke, both Pines as well as the Griffin parents quickly and easily shot down Lexa when she said she would be paying for their wedding. 

 

"God, Lex, it's beautiful here," the blonde says, leaning into her fiancée. 

"Yeah," Lexa agrees softly, smiling at her. 

They decided to have their wedding at Jasper National Park in Alberta, Canada and had reserved cabins for their entire party – which was pretty expensive given that June is such a popular month for the park. They arrived that Friday morning and will do all the activities offered until their wedding on Sunday evening – with the setting sun. (Lexa already knows she's going to cry at the sight of her beautiful fiancée bathed in a golden light at the most important moment of her life.) 

 [Jasper National Park (Mobile users)](https://www.google.com/search?q=alberta+canada&oq=alberta+canada&aqs=chrome..69i57j69i60j69i61l2j0j5.10434j1j7&client=ms-android-samsung&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8#dest_mid=/m/01dp_m&fpstate=trfpi&tcfs=EjsKCS9tLzAxZHBfbRIUSmFzcGVyIE5hdGlvbmFsIFBhcmsaGAoKMjAxOC0wNC0xNhIKMjAxOC0wNC0yMA&trifp=t%3De%C2%A0)

"I can't wait for the 3rd." 

Clarke smiles, looking into emerald eyes. "Me neither, baby." 

"Enough of that mushy shit!" 

"Raven!" 

"Sorry Mama G!" 

They both chuckle, joining their friends and family, glad that they would have a small wedding and able to do something like fly to another country and rent out cabins. 

Their guests consist of Anya and Raven, Lincoln and Octavia, Monty and Miller, Jasper and his new girlfriend Maya, Echo and Luna (who apparently have a friends-with-benefits thing going on based on how they smirked when they found out they were rooming together), Jake and Abby, and Indra and Gustus. 

 

Lexa loves to take pictures of Clarke, even when the blonde is clueless. 

[Clarke checking out the view](https://www.google.com/search?q=jasper+national+park&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=minv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi2jZqH_KHaAhWE21MKHVEHAj4Q_AUIEigC#imgrc=29jfyqb1ZzjE3M:%20)

 

Clarke has a heart attack when she finds out all the dangerous, life threatening things Lexa did. 

But she can't really be mad at Lexa because she's all happy and smiley and excited and how can Clarke stay mad at her. So she focuses her rage – forged from worry – on Anya and a bit on Lincoln but mostly Anya (and she just infuriatingly smirks at them). 

Indra also seemed to be less than impressed when she found out that Gustus knew about everything as well as provided them with the money to do it. 

But Clarke can't even give her fiancée's older sister a full verbal lashing because Lexa's gently pulls her away and ends up showing her some of the pictures and videos they took. 

And it's not fair because Lexa looks so adorably happy in all of them and her anger fizzles out like the brunette always manages to do. 

Her worry spiked again though when she finds out about the bull and shark attack. 

 _'It's not nothing, Lexa!!' She screeches. 'You were bitten by a_ **_shark_ ** _and stabbed by an animal that weighs over a ton and is nothing but muscle and anger and sharp horns!!'_  

 

Their wedding was more perfect and beautiful than either could have imagined. There wasn't a dry eye there when the couple exchanged their vows and rings as the sun set.

 

They didn't find out until they were on their way to the airport that Bellamy almost showed up but Octavia warded him off and they were thankful. They didn't need their day partially ruined by someone who couldn't let go of the past. 

 

Their honeymoon was In. Freaking. Credible. _And_ a surprise planned by Lexa so she had no idea what they were doing or when or where. 

They started out in Tahiti, spending most of their time relaxing, playing, and fucking on the beach. 

After a week there, they left. 

And spent a _glorious_ week in Greece. It was so beautiful and Clarke would've spent all her time sketching had it not been for the even more intense urge to spend all her time with Lexa, enjoying the city together. 

After a week  _there_ , they left again. 

And spent two freaking weeks in _France_ , doing everything one thinks of when they think of France and more. Which of course included the Eiffel Tower and the _Louvre_ and pastries. 

Lexa promised they'd go back and visit more countries like Italy and Spain and Norway and even China and Taiwan. 

They're going to see the world together. 


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Aden! Come here, sweetheart!" Clarke calls. 

The 1 year old grins at his mother's voice, toddling over to her as quick as he can. 

"Mommy!" The little blonde boy yells, holding out his arms. 

Clarke laughs, picking him up. 

"Are you having fun with your toys, baby boy?" 

He nods enthusiastically. 

"Good," she smiles. "How about a snack?" 

"Yes, pweaze!" Blue eyes sparkle. 

"Oh my god he's so cute," Octavia gushes from her spot on the couch. She stands up and meets Clarke on her way to the kitchen. "Gimme." 

Clarke laughs, handing her son over. 

"You're so cute, aren't you?" Octavia coos. "I bet your brother or sister is going to be just as cute. What do you think, Ade?" 

The little boy nods and laughs, clueless as to what she's talking about. 

Octavia looks at Clarke's round stomach. 

"I'm not telling you what we're having," the blonde tells her. Again. 

She pauses, looking at her friend suspiciously. "You made a bet with Raven, didn't you?" 

Octavia shrugs noncommittally, looking away but has a sly expression on her face. 

"I can't say I'm surprised. You guys bet on whether or not we'd have a honeymoon baby." 

Octavia looks smug at that. "A bet I knew I'd win. I knew you to would have enough  _horizontal exercising_  to end up knocked up." 

Clarke rolls her eyes, shaking her head fondly. 

The front door opens. 

"Where're my golden-haired angels?! Does anyone know?" 

"Mama!!" Aden shouts, wiggling until he's put down. 

He runs to the front door, beaming when he sees the brunette. 

Lexa strides over, lifting him up into the air before bringing him to her chest and spinning around. 

"Oh my! This can't be Aden, can it? You're so big!" 

Aden giggles happily in her arms as she walks to the kitchen. 

"Hi, beautiful," Lexa whispers, kissing Clarke. 

They break apart when they hear fake gagging. "You guys are just as adorably disgusting as always." 

"Ah, Octavia. How lovely it is to have you over, what with your kind words and stunning personality and all." 

"Shush you! You love me. And even if you don't Aden does, don't you Ade?" 

Lexa whispers in his ear. 

"No!" He yells, laughing. 

Clarke laughs as their friend mock scowls at her wife. 

"Real funny, Lex," she deadpans. 

The front door bursts open. "The party has arrived!" Raven shouts. 

Anya shakes her head, coming in behind her, carrying their daughter, Tris. 

"Where's my favorite little man?" 

"No! Mama's boy!" 

Raven looks surprised for a moment before they all laugh at the toddler snuggling into Lexa's embrace. 

Lincoln comes in a few moments later, moving to kiss his wife before going to the kitchen to deposit the rest of the items they needed for the barbeque. 

Nyko is next through the door. He's a few years older than the rest of them and Clarke and Lexa's neighbor. He lost his wife a couple years ago from the birth of his son, Artigas. 

The broad man is carrying his own son, as well as Lincoln and Octavia's daughter, Emma. 

Raven and Octavia herd the toddlers into Aden's playroom and leave the setting up to the "adultier adults." 

"Want some help?" Anya asks Clarke, who's busy making more snacks. 

"Sure," she smiles at her sister-in-law. 

Lexa gives Clarke another kiss before going outside to set up the inflatable water park. While it was blowing up, she enlisted the help of Nyko to check over the yard, picking up any sticks, branches, rocks, and anything else that could possibly hurt their children's unprotected feet as they ran around the yard. 

Lexa being Lexa, rechecked the hardcover on the pool, making sure it is secure. 

Satisfied, they head back inside to see how the preparations are coming. 

Lexa wanders into the kitchen, sneaking up on her wife and wrapping her arms around her from behind. Her hands quickly finding purchase on the blonde's stomach. 

"God, you're so sexy." 

Clarke snorts. 

Before she can respond, there are teeth scraping the shell of her ear, forcing a shiver down her spine. 

"I'll prove it to you," her wife purrs. "You're already wet for me, aren't you?" 

"Stop it, you nasties!" Raven yells. "I came in for snacks and now I'm getting a show." 

She shakes her head. 

"Snacks are on the counter," Lexa tells her, tugging at Clarke's hand. 

"And just where do you two think you're going, hm?" 

"Forgot something upstairs," Lexa smirks. 

"Sure," Raven says flatly. "You can't possibly be leaving your guests to go upstairs to bang or anything." 

"I'm glad you know us so well, Ray," Clarke giggles. It turns into a squeal when Lexa suddenly picks her up bridal style and carries her up the stairs. 

"Unbelievable," Raven mutters. 

"Like you can say anything, Ray. You and Anya were just as bad when she was pregnant." 

The latina just sticks her tongue out at Octavia before they both grab the snacks and go back to the playroom. 

"Children. All of them," Anya mutters. 

Nyko and Lincoln both nod, amused, in agreement. 

While Clarke and Lexa are upstairs, Monty and Miller finally show up with their daughter, Iris. 

They spend the rest of the day in the backyard, eating things like burgers, ribs, mashed potatoes, hot dogs, kabobs, chicken, steak, fruit, and many other delicious foods. They ran around the yard playing games and the kids spent a majority of the time playing on the inflatable water park Lexa bought a while back. 

[Banzai Hydro Blast Inflatable Water Park](https://www.vminnovations.com/Product_87042/Banzai-Hydro-Blast-Inflatable-Water-Park-with-Slides-and-Water-Cannons.html?rd=gpf_87042&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIzLOiqdrR2gIVlIdpCh0B5wTzEAQYBCABEgIPxfD_BwE%20)

 

As Clarke was relaxing on a deck chair, chatting with Octavia, Nyko, and Monty, Octavia revealed that Bellamy had apparently found someone. Some guy named Murphy that was apparently 'an asshole but not an asshole' and shut down Bellamy's pity party. They're getting pretty serious and are even thinking about moving in together. 

And Clarke. Clarke feels so relieved. Relieved because she genuinely cares about Bellamy and is glad to hear he's moving on with his life and finding someone that can make him happy like Clarke was unable to. 

But also relieved because although she can never take back what she and Lexa did, she can finally let go of that little bit of lingering guilt. She hurt Bellamy and she hates that, but now that he's letting go, she can too. 

 

"Today was amazing," Clarke says, tucked into Lexa's side as they lay in bed. 

Lexa hums. "It really was." 

"It's hard to believe sometimes, how amazing our lives are. Our jobs, our friends, Aden." She rubs her stomach. "His brother and sister on the way." 

The brunette smiles, "I know exactly what you mean. It's surreal sometimes." 

"I love you, Lexa." 

"I love you more." 

"I love you most." 

"I love you infinity." 

"I love you infinity times infinity!" 

"I love you infinity times infinity squared." 

Clarke scoffs, smiling brightly. 

"Unbelievable," she huffs. "Always having to one up me." 

"You love it," Lexa smirks, leaning down to capture her lips for a kiss before she can respond. 

Clarke grins into it, knowing her wife is right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of your kudos and comments and all that jazz! ^-^  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	11. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic's timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a few people a bit confused about the timeline of this fic so here ya go  
> (Not another chapter sorry though :( bacon)

Bellamy and Clarke first become a couple at the end of college in 2013 when she is 21.

2 years after that, Clarke is 23 which is when she meets Lexa.

A year after Clarke and Lexa meet, they are 24 and Clarke is still in a relationship with Bellamy as well as Lexa.

11 months after Clarke and Lexa meet, Lexa moves out of the apartment she shared with Bellamy.

4 months after Lexa moves out, Clarke breaks up with Bellamy.

At this time, Clarke and Lexa break up as well and decide to just remain as friends while Clarke heals.

4.5 months after Clarke and Bellamy break up, Clarke and Lexa become an official couple.

A month after Clarke and Lexa's first date, they tell their friends.

7 months after Clarke and Lexa become a couple, they are 25.

At this time, they have a threesome together for the 1st time in November 2017.

By February 2018, the friend group has moved to New York - most of them are 25 and will turn 26 this year.

In August 2018, Lexa proposes.

Less than a year later, Clarke and Lexa get married on June 3rd, 2019.

In March 2020, Aden was born.

Clarke and Lexa are expecting their twins to get there in July 2021.

 

Anya and Raven, as well as Octavia and Lincoln, also have 1 year olds.

Monty and Miller, as well as Nyko, have 2 year olds.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that helps with anyone a bit confused :)
> 
> I think that's everything.
> 
> Hopefully I didn't get mixed up myself haha XD

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment ^-^  
> P.S. I absolutely do not support cheating in any way.


End file.
